Soul mates
by katie.m.carnabuci
Summary: H/Hr The gang's seventh year redone Harry and Hermione's journey to family, success and so much more. Rating may change. Better than it sounds i promise. I have combined and edited chapter 1 with chapter two for a longer more enjoyable chapter
1. Family

_Soul Mates_

_**A/n: This is a H/Hr all rights reserved. Ron and Hermione never really got together after the final battle, They realized that they were better as friends. He is currently dating one of my OC's.**__** Becca is and OC and Remus's was raised by Sirius and Remus in this story. Harry and the Dursley's have never met. Sirius was never sent to Azkaban. Peter Pettigrew was caught and sentenced not only to life in Azkaban but to the Dementor's kiss. Bill is married to Tonks in this and Percy is dating Fleur.**_

_-We must all face the choices between what is right…. And what is easy _

_Albus Dumbledore_

Walking down the street in Diagon Alley I cannot walk to steps without someone stopping me. I understand that my best friend just defeated Voldemolt. But still. You would think that the reporters have nothing better to do then hound the Golden Trio. But apparently they do not. They like sticking their noses where they don't belong.

Especially our love lives. I thought as I walked into the ice cream Parlor. "Hermione, over hear." I heard Harry say before I saw him. "Hey, sorry I'm late the bloody paparazzi." I explained. "It's quite alright. But I do have bad news." Harry said. I looked at him questioningly and also with worry. "It's nothing to be worried about. Ron said he couldn't get away." Harry said. "He's probably with Rebecca again." I said. "He's lucky though." Harry said trying to hide a laugh.

"Meaning that Sirius trusts him enough to date his only daughter?" I asked. Knowing that Harry saw her as a sister since Sirius and his wife, Caroline raised them as siblings along with their son. "Harry don't worry she's in capable hands and you know if it was any other person your godparents would have blasted him to kingdom come by now?" I asked. "Yea your right." Harry said lazily.

As I look at him and wonder how this wonderful man that I love very much. "Mione are you okay?" Harry asked me. "Yea, I'm fine. Just thinking about what we need to get before we head back to school in a few weeks." I said.

All the seventh years, actually all the students had to redo the last year they participated in Hogwarts. "Typical Hermione, baby please don't worry about it too much." Harry said taking my hand. "Be careful, Harry." I whispered. We wanted to keep our relationship on the down lo until we had time to tell those that we considered family. "Mia, we need to tell them soon. I am getting tired of not being able to tell the world. That I love you; because you are beautiful, smart and one of the strongest women I know." Harry said as I blushed from his compliment. "You're right it's time to stop hiding." I said. As someone walked up to us that we recognized.

"Mione, Harry sorry I thought I wasn't going to make it. Bloody paparazzi, can't even get through." Ron said as his temper started to show a little bit. "Actually Ron there is something that we wanted to tell you and a few of the others. If you don't mind keeping what we tell you to yourself. At least until we tell the others at dinner Sunday." I said knowing that we would all be gathered at the Burrow for Sunday night dinner. This week Ginny said that she wanted us all to meet her new boyfriend. "For some reason I have a bad feeling about whom her new boyfriend is." Ron said. "Why do you say that?" Harry asked. "Just a feeling I have. But it can't be that bad. It's not like she's dating Malfoy." I said nervously.

I was the only friend that knew who Ginny's boyfriend was. And I was sworn to secrecy. I hadn't even told Harry. This was a very big thing. As the days passed by it was getting harder and harder. The rest of the afternoon went by smoothly.

I was making dinner when I hear a pop in the living room. "Hermione, honey I'm home. Where are you?" Harry said. "In the kitchen Harry." I said. He entered the kitchen with a huge smile on his face. "Okay, Harry what's got you in such a good mood?" I asked as Harry kissed my cheek.

"What isn't there to be happy about? I have a beautiful, loving and caring girlfriend. Not a caring adoptive family that I love and care for." Harry said as I got tears in my eyes. "Oh Hermione I didn't mean to make you cry." Harry said holding me tight in a hug. "Harry, my love you are as great a man as you are a wizard." I said right before he captures my lips in a kiss. "And you mu love, are the smartest, kindest most beautiful witch I have ever met." Harry said after the kiss ended. "I hear a but in there." I said. "Always the observant one aren't you? But you are right there is something that you aren't telling me. And that scares me more than Voldemolt ever would. You know that you can tell me anything." Harry said as I cracked. "You promise not to tell anyone especially the Weasley's?" I asked. "I can do that. But what is so bad?" Harry asked. "I know who Ginny's boyfriend is. But she swore me to secrecy. I can't count on my fingers how many times I've wanted to tell you." I said as there was a peck at the window. "Hold that thought my love." Harry said as he went to let the owl in. It landed on the kitchen table and stuck its leg out for us to take what was attached to it. I came away from the stove. "Open it, Harry. What does it say?" I asked after he had opened it. "Hermione we need to go to the Burrow immediately. But first can you owl Ron. I'll clean up this." Harry said motioning to the kitchen. And he did just that with a swift flick of his wand.

I sat down with a quill, ink and parchment and wrote to Ron.

_Ron, _

_Harry and I just received a letter. I am not sure of the details. But it worries Harry enough that we will be by shortly. _

_Hermione_

I sent it off with Hedwig after I finished with the letter. "Harry I think that the both of us should change." I said. Since I was in my dressing gown and robe and Harry was in a suit. "I guess you're right. Since I am to formal for a Burrow visit and you are too informal. I don't want anyone but me to see you this way." Harry said as he helped me to our bedroom.

Once there I changed into a tank top, shorts and sandals. Harry changed into a polo shirt, shorts and sneakers. "Mione you are gorgeous as ever." Harry said right before we aparated to right outside the Burrow.

It wasn't long after we started walking to the familiar building that was the Burrow. And we were spotted by one of the Weasley's. "Harry? Hermione? What are the two of you doing here?" Fred asked as Ron came down the stairs to tell everyone that we were coming over. "Oh, they're already here." Ron said as everyone was ushered inside the doorway. "We were sent something that I need to tell the people that are close enough to me that I consider family." Harry said. "We also consider you family mate. Now tell us what is going on." Fred or was it George said. "Well there are a few things that are going on. For starters I am to become a Lord. Because apparently I am the last of my bloodline and it only took them this long to figure out." Harry said as everyone in the room was shocked. "Mate, that is pure shocking but there sounds like there is more to it than you are telling us or letting on." Ron said bluntly. "You're right. So I am the last decedent of the great and powerful Godric Gryffindor on my dad's side. Which is quite shocking really. But at the same time it makes more sense." Harry said. "Why do you suppose that mate?" Ron asked. "Because then the final battle was Slytherin's heir against Gryffindor's heir." Harry said. "That also explains why you always said that you could feel the castle almost like she was alive." I said. "You're right. But to be the only one of the Gryffindor line left. That is mind boggling." Harry said. "There's more isn't there ?" I asked. "Yes, so if everyone would take a seat this is going to take some time." Harry said.

"What else could there possibly be for you to tell us?" Fred asked. "Well, before we tell you anything else can we get the entire group together. That includes spouses/ girlfriends/boyfriends." Harry said. Right after he said that there were poofs all over the room. "Harry, Mione there is a reason behind all this right?" Ron asked as he and Becca sat down. Becca and he met right after the final battle and quickly fell in love. I consider her one of my closest friends. "Yes, Ron there is a reason." Harry said as most of everyone had returned. We were just waiting on Ginny and her new boyfriend. "So does anyone know who Ginny's new boyfriend is?" Bill asked as Remus and Tonks walked through the door. "No she has kept a tight secret of it." Becca said snuggling up to Ron with his arm around her waist. "So no one besides Ginny knows?" Percy asked. As there was a pop heard outside. "And my dear family there was a good reason for that." Ginny said as she and Draco Malfoy walked into the house. "Malfoy what are you doing here?" Ron asked with a scowl. "I came to be introduced to my girlfriends' family even though they already know me." Draco said bluntly. There were shocked faces all over the room. "It's very nice to see you again Hermione. " Draco said while bowing towards me. "Before we all bite into him like I know you want to there are a few things that need to be discussed. Him bowing to Hermione being one of the questions." Harry said and everyone agreed not to kill Draco Malfoy quite yet. Or curse him at the very least. "So why are we all here?" Bill asked. "Well we wanted to tell you all something because we see all of you as family." Harry said as you heard 'awes' through the entire room. "Not to interrupt you Harry. But we all see you as family as well. You are like the son I always wanted." Sirius said. "Not to mention that you are James our best friend's son and only child." Remus said. Looking around the room after their speech there was not a dry eye in the room. "Mione, please don't cry." Harry said and I hadn't realized that I was crying. "Oh I am so sorry everyone." I said wiping my tears away. " So what we wanted to tell you all that is Hermione and myself we have started dating. Sirius and Remus I believe that my parents would have loved Hermione. Don't you think?" I asked. "Your right Harry. Lilly would have said that one day Hermione would be her perfect daughter-in-law. Your dad would actually agree with her. Because I speak not just for them but as one of your godfathers and seeing you grow from a little thing." Sirius said. "That's not all and Hermione you don't even know this yet. Hermione, my love you were adopted." Harry said taking my hand as I started to cry he took me into his arms and let me cry. "Mione if you want we can find out who your parents are together." Remus said. "Moony that won't be necessary I know who her parents are." Sirius said. "Padfoot you don't mean?" Remus asked as I started to calm down. " Dad what is he talking about?" Becca asked. "Sweetie when you and Harry where little there was a little girl that was kidnapped. That little girl was Sirius's daughter Mya Hermione Black. And your Uncle Padfoot and your Aunt Caroline have been looking for her ever since." Remus said to Becca. "But dad how can you be so sure?" Becca asked. "Rebecca Lilly Lupin!" a mystery lady said as she walked in. "Sorry Mum." Becca said as she hugged her mum. "Hey Harry!" Becca's mum said as she hugged Harry. "Hi, Aunt Kristen." Harry said right before she went to say hi to Remus. "Sorry I'm late the Daily Prophet kept me longer." Kristen said. "So how do we going to tell if I am your daughter?" I asked Sirius. "There are a few ways to be able to tell. The easiest is going to 's in the morning and they will do a simple spell to see if you are. Your mum will be there as well." Sirius said. "But I think that you are. Because you look how your mum looked like when we were in Hogwarts with a few minor details. You see your mum Rose, I, Lilly Harry's mum and Alice Neville's mum were best mates. Rose and I still are to this very day. Which is why it was devastating to all of us when you went missing. But I think it was more devastating to the kids. Because even though you were all young, the three of you were very close. As well as your little brother and sister that are twins" Kristen said. "Sirius is it possible that we could go today to find out. I want to know as soon as possible." I said. Sirius looked at the others and exchanged a look. "Kristen, could you go get Rose and the kids. Tell her what is going on. Meet us at St. Mugo's family registration floors." Sirius said. "Ok see you all soon." Kristen said right before there was a pop and she was gone. "Sirius, I hope you don't mind. But is it alright if I come with you?" Harry asked. "Sure, that's fine. I would have assumed that you are. But we better get going so that we can get this done before it gets too be too late." Sirius said. "Ok, then let's also take Ron and Becca. Before Harry and I started dating the three of us were like a small family and we still are now that I think about it." I said right before we all had aparated off to 's.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter two**_

Once at St. Mugo's Hospital we headed to reception to see which floor that we needed to go to. "Hello, welcome to St. Mugo's Hospital for magical maladies and Injuries. How can I help you?" The receptionist asked. "Yes, we are looking for which floor to be able to check who your parents are ?" Sirius asked. " Ah, you're looking for the ancestry floor Lord Black." The receptionist said. "Yes, what floor would that be?" Sirius asked. "The second floor is where you want to go. And Good Luck." The receptionist said with a smile sending us on our way. "Are you guys nervous?" Harry asked once we were on the lift. "Yes and no more relieved than anything if it turns out that our hunch is right." Sirius said as soon as we reached our floor. Harry took my hand as we followed the others to the receptionist of the floor. "Hello how may I help you? Oh Lord Black nice to see you again. Is there anything we can do to help you?" The receptionist asked. "It's nice to see you again Annabelle. We need to get a DNA test done." Sirius said. "Okay is there a reason? Or do you think that you have found your missing daughter?" Annabelle asked. "We think so. Hermione please come here." Sirius asked as Harry led us towards where Sirius was. "Oh my word, you're Hermione Granger. The brains of the Golden trio and not to mention Harry Potter's girlfriend." Annabelle said. They took the four of us into the back because I wouldn't go anywhere without Harry. And the others waited for us in the waiting room. "Mia, everything is going to be okay." Harry said rubbing my back soothingly. We were led to a room where there were many potions brewing around us. "What are all of these potions?" Harry asked. "Well all these potions are going to help us see if Caroline and Sirius are related to Hermione." Annabelle said. "All we need is a few drops of blood each. In these three cauldrons. All in a different one.

A little bit later:

"Well I have good news for you all." Annabelle said coming into the waiting room where we all were waiting for the results. " Please tell us Annabelle what are the results." Harry said. "After extensive testing we have the results. Hermione Jane Granger is definitely the missing Mya Hermione Black." Annabelle said as we all burst out crying for joy. "My baby is home at last." Mum said holding me very tightly. "Mum I can't breathe." I said as the air was starting to leave my lungs. "Care, let her breathe she is not going anywhere. Well not without Harry that is." Dad said as mum released me. "Sirius Orion what are you talking about?" Mum asked. "Honey, relax. Mya and Harry have been best friends since they were eleven. They also have been dating since they were fifteen." Dad told mum as there were silence all around us. "Sirius no one else knew that. We were keeping it a secret especially with Voldemolt after me. They would have used Hermione to get to me. And I wouldn't do anything that would put her in more danger than necessary." Harry said. "Harry you don't have to prove anything to me. You are my godson after all. And if it is any consolation I have approved of you for years even if we have just found out that Hermione is Mya." Dad said as he embraced Harry is a hug. The rest of us were in shock at how deep Sirius was being. "Dad that was unusually deep of you." I said. "I know but it needed to be said. But I am sorry that I did tell your secret. Though in my defense, I didn't know it was a secret." Dad said as Harry and I shared a look. "We know that and its ok we were going to tell everyone eventually. Especially, since we're living together." Harry said. "And we didn't think that it would be out in the open this soon. We were going to tell everyone around the Holidays." I said. " I know that we have more to talk about. But we really should be getting home." Harry started to say as everyone started to look disappointed. "It's not that we don't want to its just that it's date night. The only night this week that it's just the two of us with us going back to school next month. Sirius when we do could you please keep an eye on our house." Harry finished saying right before we said our goodbye's and aparated home.

"There is something that you're not telling everyone. What is it Hermione?" Harry asked. "Harry there is nothing that I am hiding from you. This I promise you." I said as I embraced Harry.


End file.
